Sugar Free
by forrealrightnow
Summary: Really all that colds are any good for is staying home from school, right? Well, you and Santana are going to be surprised to find out otherwise. A one-shot filled with cute, smutty "unadulterated" Pezberry-ness.


**A/N: This is just something that has been floating around in my head but never really fit into the actual stories in my Pezberry series. For those of you that have read them, this little snipit falls somewhere between Strange Exhilaration and There's Been Some Confusion. However, even if you haven't read the series, it can easily stand all by itself. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Colds are _the_ worst. They make you feel gross, look gross, do gross things and just _are_ gross. The only thing good about this is the fact that I got to stay home from school today. I've left my bed to pee and shower and that's it. I only put the effort in to shower because I knew the steam would clear my nose. Trust me, the effort was worth it to be able to use my entire nose for about an hour. I haven't even eaten anything.

I've been taking this weird herbal cold stuff that Hiram gave me yesterday. It does _not _work. I don't even know why I keep taking it. I still can't breathe, my cough still hurts _and_ I have a headache. I can barely remember what it's like to be able to breathe through both sides of my nose.

The best part: Rachel's pretty much treating me like I'm a leper. I coughed once and she sent me into my own room. I just want to cuddle and have stuff brought to me by my girlfriend because she loves me. But noooo! She can't get sick.

Eh, whatever, I don't think I want her to have to suffer through this anyways. It really is bad.

Although if I had some real medicine like DayQuil or something maybe it wouldn't be so bad... oh my god maybe Rachel will get me some.

Where the hell is my phone?

Of course it's under my bed. Why? Who the fuck knows? Weird shit happens when you're sick.

Whoa! Twenty-seven messages? Fifteen from Rachel. Seven from Brittany. Three from Puck. Two from Papá.

I'll read them later when my head doesn't hurt from looking under my bed.

Okay maybe just one of Rachel's so that I can ask her for some real medicine.

**From Rach*:  
**ntagious anymore.

That is not even close to being a complete thought. On to the message before that.

**From Rach*:  
**that I love you so much. And I'm sorry that I treated you like you had the plague Saturday night. And yesterday. And this morning. You probably aren't even co

Well now I have to read the one from before _that_!

**From Rach*:  
**Hey beautiful! You've probably been sleeping all day. That's why I'm not stressed about the lack of response, but I just want to tell you for the 13th time today

As if a 160 character limit would suppress her need to ramble. Ugh she is so adorable.

Anyways...

**To Rach*:  
**Hey babe!

**From Rach*:  
**Oh my god! You're alive!

**To Rach*:  
**Of course I am! No thanks to that crazy herbal stuff that your dads gave me though! Do you think you could grab me some real medicine?

**From Rach*:  
**It is not crazy! But yes, I will get you some "real" medicine. What do you want, love?

**To Rach*:  
**DayQuil please.

Oh wait!

**To Rach*:  
**And NyQuil! You're the best! Te amo!

**From Rach*:  
**Despite my disagreement with sleeping aids, I will purchase both of those things for you. See you in an hour or so! I love you, too!

An hour or so? F you Glee Club!

Maybe I'll try to nap...

...}{...

Umm... what's that smell?

No, not that one! That's Rachel! I know that one... oh Rachel lips on my cheek.

"I think if you did that two days ago I wouldn't be in this predicament," I say with my eyes still closed. Rachel kisses could probably cure cancer.

"Come on I said I was sorry!" Rachel whines, taking her lips away from my face.

"Babe, it's okay. I was kidding. Besides, this sucks and I wouldn't want you to have it," I say sitting up. I've located the source of the smell that woke me from my slumber. There's a bowl on the night stand next to my bed along with a plastic bag full of goodies. And by goodies I mean cold medicine.

"Well, I got you the medicine you wanted," she says pulling an orange box and then a plastic bottle filled with cherry sleepy goodness from the bag, "I got you these, too," she adds and then reaches into the bag, pulling out two packages of cough drops. One is mint and the other is black cherry.

"Sugar free? Babe, when I'm sick, carbs are the least of my worries," I say grabbing the black cherry bag and tearing right into it. My throat could really use some menthol right now.

Perhaps after I take some medicine that will work, though.

"Medicine first?" Rachel asks, because she can read my mind. She hands me a little packet with two orange pills in it and a bottle of water. "You have to eat something though," she says picking up the bowl that has been giving off a magnificent scent, "Chicken noodle soup. My Bubbe swore this was the best remedy for a cold. It even has real chicken in it."

"You are the best girlfriend," I say taking the bowl from her and then start slurping away, "this is so good. Now all I need is someone to cuddle with...?"

Rachel gives me that "I know what you're trying to do" look, shakes her head and then walks away. At least it looks like she's walking away.

She is!

What the hell?

"Babe?" I whine loudly so that she can hear me from wherever she is. Probably her room.

Fine. I will just eat my soup and hope that this medicine works really soon so that I can cross the hall. If this soup wasn't so good I'd be a lot more mad at her. Just so you know.

Okay, well, now the soup is gone. Hey! My nose is working! Damn! That shit is quick!

"Babe! My nose is working!" what a ridiculous thing to be excited about.

Thanks to the Berry's slightly creaky floor, I can hear that Rachel is back in the hallway and then soon she's back in my room. She changed! So we can cuddle! The smile on my face cannot be contained.

"I wasn't going to crawl up next to you in my sweater and skirt," she says rolling her eyes as she gets onto the bed.

"I would have been okay with the skirt," I say out of complete seriousness but make it seem like I'm just being my shameless self.

As she scoots into the covers with me, she rolls her eyes yet again. Before I lower myself down to snuggle into her, she asks me, "can you pass me the mint cough drops?"

Oh no!

"Your throat doesn't hurt does it? Oh my god! Rach-"

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine. I've been taking Zicam since you started coughing Saturday night," she says as if it's nothing at all.

"What?" I ask incredulously as I hand her the blue bag, "You've had the 'stop the cold before it gets bad' medicine this whole time and you didn't give me any?"

The audacity!

"I'm going to make it up to you!" she exclaims as she rips into the bag of Halls.

"Is there a time machine in that bag of sugar free cough drops to take us back to Saturday when you didn't share your wealth of Zicam? Because that would be a great make up gift," I say crossing my arms and slumping down further into my bed.

"Nope just mentholated, minty cough drops," she says as she pops one into her mouth.

"So you're giving me fresh breath to smell. Thanks, babe. Can we cuddle now?" I ask and try to nuzzle my face into her chest.

"I have a better idea," Rachel smirks and then ducks under the covers.

"Uh... Rach? What are you doing?"

"Shh!" she shushes, peaking out of the blankets for a second. I feel her hands move up my abs and push my shirt up. As those lips that I'm convinced are going to be all the medicine I need kiss down my abs, I feel her fingertips at my hips. While she continues to kiss down, her fingers start tugging at my underwear.

Wait a second. Is she about to go down on me? Is this sick sexytimes I'm about to experience?

Thank you Zicam.

And Halls.

"Oh my god!"

I rip the blanket off of Rachel and me because despite the cold I just felt, it is soooo hot.

"You liked that?" Rachel asks, looking up at me from between my legs.

"Yeah," I breathe out, "Do it again?"

Clearly pleased with her results, Rachel smiles at me and then directs her attention back down. I feel her her lick up my clit, then watch as she brings her head back slightly. Her breath that would normally be hot, is like ice on my clit. She's deliberately blowing on it. It's so weird... but it's soooo good.

"Ay dios mio, Querida."

I feel her giggle into me which makes my entire center cold. Then when she abandons the aimed blowing at my clit and launches a full attack on it with her menthol soaked tongue, her breathing continues to make everything cold. One of her hands is clutching at my hip while the other has been inching up towards my breast. I lift up my shirt more and then guide her hand up to where it's been headed all along. I can't help but writhe my hips when she palms my breast and then pinches my nipple. All the while her tongue is administering perfect, frozen circles on my clit.

I'm not even entirely sure how to explain how this all feels. It's like... cool. In every sense of the word. Honestly, just knowing that Rachel thought of this makes want to cum. The fact that she's actually doing it and it feels this amazing...

"Rachel... I'm... gonna..."

One last time, Rachel pulls her head back a little and blows, then immediately brings her tongue back. That perfectly executed combination is what does it. A menthol induced orgasm stretches its way through my body as a certain name escapes from my mouth.

"That. Was. Un. Believable." I sigh as my body relaxes and as Rachel crawls back up to lie next to me.

"Another Rachel Berry theory is correct!" she smiles and then stretches over me to grab a tissue.

"How did you even...? Why...?" words aren't really my thing right now.

"I don't know. I just thought of it while I was in the store. I've heard of using Altoids but those burn in your mouth, so clearly they'd burn elsewhere," she shrugs.

"Well, you're a genius."

"Why, thank you," she blushes a little.

"And such a horny teenager! You thought about that in the middle of a drug store?" I accuse her jokingly.

"I think about you all day, anywhere I am," she says popping her eyebrows up slightly and then nibbles on her lip.

"You are so incredibly sexy," I breathe out and lean over a little to kiss her. I get her cheek, "Hey!"

"Not yet."

"Uh... you just put your mouth all up in me but you won't kiss me?"

"Just humor me. Please?" she pouts and I can't resist it. Ugh the whip that she has!

"Fine," I sigh, "I'll be right back. I should probably clean myself up a little."

I adjust my shirt and spot my underwear at the end of the bed. As I round the bed, I grab them so that I can put them back on when I'm not all menthol-y.

Before I leave the room, I turn, give her a little wink, turn to go out the door and then turn my head back to catch her staring at my ass.

"Hey, I have every right to admire my hot girlfriend's assets," Rachel says looking up and then right back down.

"You bet your sweet assets you do."

"Hey, San?" Rachel beckons before I make it into the hallway.

"¿Si, mi bonita?"

"I bet you're glad I got the sugar free ones now."

"You will be too when I get back because I am feeling _much_ better."

* * *

**A/N 2: Ahh a nice Pezberry one-shot to clear my foggy Quinntana goggles. Hope you liked it!**

**Feel free to abuse the knowledge this may have bestowed upon you, it really works.**


End file.
